Pareja perfecta
by anllyvero
Summary: son la pareja perfecta aunque ellos no lo sepan pero lo averiguaran


Pareja Perfecta

Ellos son amigos desde la primaria siempre han permanecido juntos uno cuidando del otro, tanto que se conocen a la perfección.

Él un chico cabello azabache, ojos serios pero expresivos, musculoso pero sin exagerar, ella una chica cabello largo y rosado en general hermosa, la pareja perfecta si realmente fueran pareja, ellos totalmente enamorados uno del otro pero hay un problema ninguno se ha dado cuenta. Tal vez pronto ese pequeño detalle llegue a cambiar?

Ambos jóvenes de 18 años entran a su primer experiencia universitaria como buenos amigos que son compartirán departamento, ninguno de sus padres se opuso a tal decisión ya que confían plenamente en ellos, aunque muy en el fondo todos quieren que por fin se den cuenta de que ya son una pareja con la única diferencia de que nunca se ha besado, pero de la demás cosas que conforman una relación de pareja ya la tienen ya que como toda pareja se extrañan mutuamente, siempre están al pendiente del otro y tratan de pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos.

Sasuke uchiha es el nombre de nuestro chico el partió una semana antes a la universidad para terminar todos los trámites de la compra del departamento ya que ambos procedían de familias adineradas se podían dar el placer de comprar el departamento en lugar de alquilarlo, bueno en realidad si lo iban a alquilar pero a la "dulce" Sakura Haruno su amiga le encanto tanto por la posición que se encontraba como por lo hermoso que era que la quiso complacer y simplemente decidió comprarlo, y por ese pequeño detalle es que se encuentra una semana antes en la ciudad de konoha completando todo lo necesario para la compra de su nuevo hogar así como terminar la inscripción de ambos a sus respectivas clases.

En el transcurso de esa semana ya ha tenido unos pequeñitos problemas con las chicas de la cuidad ya que como antes mencionado el chico es súper guapo tanto así que podría pasar como todo un modelo, pero por el momento no está interesado en darle esperanza a ninguna, bueno por alguna "extraña razón NUNCA" ha tenido novia él siempre lo ha justificado en que no le ha hecho falta y si se pregunta por la contraparte femenina tiene la misma respuesta simplemente se han rehusado a tener una relación con personas externas a ellos.

Él como todo un caballero le ha dicho dulcemente que no está interesado por el momento pero hay alguna que no entienden por indirectas, directas ni nada por el estilo así que ha llegado hasta el punto de decirle que ya tiene novia y que está muy feliz con ella. Pero ni así entienden y lo siguen presionando.

Hola Sasuke – saluda una chica de la u

Hump – saluda Sasuke con su típico monosílabo

Jajaja tu siempre tan serio, bueno no importa yo solo venia a invitarte a que saliéramos este fin de semana como ya es el ultimo antes de que comiencen las clases podríamos salir a divertirnos tu sabes – dice la chico un poco melosa

Pero esta joven no se dio cuenta que Sasuke desde que ella se le acerco el marco un numero en su celular fue muy fácil de que no lo notara ya que lo tiene en marcación rápida, la verdad es que ha esta mujer ya no encontraba forma de quitársela de encima de había dicho de todas las formas de que no quería salir con ella pero al parecer no entiende así que decidió pedir ayuda, Sakura ya debería estar cerca ya que la razón por la que se encontraba en esa cafetería era porque la estaba esperando y él sabía que ella lograría entender esa platica como un gran AYUDA.

En ese momento una joven espectacular entra a la cafetería todos los hombres voltearon a verla gesto que le desagrado a Sasuke, llega al momento en la chica le está haciendo la propuesta de salir a Sasuke de una forma muy lanzada eso realmente la molesta sin darse cuenta de que en realidad esta celosa.

Lo siento pero Sasuke está ocupado este fin de semana el otro y cierto todos los días de su vida los tiene agendado conmigo, perdón pero no le deje espacio – dice Sakura de forma molesta

Sasuke se sorprende un poco por la reacción de Sakura pero en realidad le gusta que le haya hecho una escena de celos.

Siento llegar tarde amor pero entre a recoger nuestro horario de clases así como la lista de todos los libros que debemos comprar – dice Sakura acercándose y dándole un casto beso en los labios

Sasuke se sorprende por el beso pero no lo demuestra al contrario le da una dulce sonrisa y la abraza por detrás para no darle la espalda a la chica que aun se encuentra con ellos.

No te preocupes princesa no pasa nada, déjame presentarte ella es Mayu Hinori va a ser compañera en algunas clases, Mayu ella es Sakura Haruno mi novia seguro la veras en algunas de tus clases – dice Sasuke

Un gusto y lamento haber sido grosera cuando llegue pero como ya te pudiste dar cuenta soy un poquito celosa y como vengo llegando nadie sabe que Sasuke ya está ocupado – dice Sakura con un intento de sonrisa

Sasuke ríe por lo bajo al escuchar hablar a su "novia" si por poco le falto tirársele encima por estar lanzadome indirectas muy directas – piensa Sasuke

No te preocupes solo cuidabas lo tuyo, ahora me retiro para que puedan hablar tranquilamente - dice mayu de forma algo hipócrita

Me alegro que me entiendas nos vemos en clases – dice Sakura

En el momento en que Mayu se ha ido totalmente Sasuke no aguanta más y suelta una carcajada al igual que la cintura de Sakura que hasta el momento mantenía agarrada.

Estuviste genial espero que al fin me deje en paz desde que llegue no ha hecho otra cosa más que acosarme – dice Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse

Eso espero sino le quedo claro con eso entonces tendría que golpearla para que te deje es paz – dice Sakura igual que Sasuke

Así que me salió súper celosa la novia voy a tener cuidado porque apenas llevo aquí una semana y ya estoy arto de estar quitándomelas de encima – dice Sasuke

Jaja jaja así que me saliste humilde, te las quitas por toneladas pero descuida para eso estoy yo que les ponga un límite de por lo menos 100 metros de ti – dice Sakura con una dulce sonrisa

Por eso te llame porque sabía que tu sabia que hacer cuando la forma caballerosa no funciona, tú tiene métodos más efectivos - dice Sasuke de manera provocativa

Acaso están insinuando que soy salvaje- dice Sakura con una vena en la frente

Para nada amor solo que tu sabes cómo ponerlas en su lugar al igual que yo a los que intenten acercarte a ti – dice Sasuke de manera tranquila

Bueno me alegro que ya quedara claro ese punto, Jajaja por eso le has estado haciendo mala cara al joven de la esquina que no ha dejado de verme desde que llego – dice Sakura de manera divertida

Jajaja así que ya te habías dado cuenta pero si le estoy dejando claro que no se le ocurra acercarte a ti sino quiere tener problemas conmigo – dice de una forma muy seria

Descuida no estoy interesada en él, así que no hay problema mejor vámonos al depa que quiero terminar de arreglarlo para que esté completamente listo para cuando entremos el lunes- dice Sakura entusiasmada

Claro vamos- dice Sasuke poniendo dinero en la mesa para cubrir la bebida y la propina y tomando la mano de Sakura para resaltarles a los hombres del local que es de él aunque solo sea pantalla "por el momento"

Jaja jaja realmente no te agradan esos tipos que se me quedaban viendo – dice Sakura ya afuera del local

Claro que no te ven como si fueras un gran trozo de carne al que quieren morder – dice Sasuke molesto y aun sin soltar la mano de Sakura, en realidad siempre han caminado agarrados de la mano así como decirse palabras dulces como princesa, amor cariño y ese tipo por eso es que sus padres estaba seguros que una relación entre ellos puede funcionar ya que son totalmente compatibles

Caminaron todo el trayecto agarrados de la mano, bueno caminaron porque Sakura quería conocer más la cuidad y que mejor que a pies además del departamento no estaba tan lejos, la cuidad era tranquila se respiraba paz, no era muy grande pero poseía una de las mejores universidades del país en el área de medicina por esa razón es que escogieron irse a vivir ahí.

No es justo ya tienes todo el departamento decorado y para el colmo a mi gusto no se vale que me conozcas tan bien – dice Sakura haciendo un berrinche una vez ingresaron al depa

Oye deja de hacer berrinche lo hice para que así tuviéramos el fin de semana libre y nos divirtiéramos pero si quieres lo desarmo para que lo decores de nuevo – dice Sasuke un poco enojado

Claro que no así está perfecto y no te enojes siii – dice Sakura abrazada a él para que la perdone

Está bien pero deja de hacer drama – dice Sasuke de forma más relajada

Y que tiene pensado hacer para que nos entretengamos – dice Sakura un poco entusiasmada

Bueno podríamos ir al cine, después cenar en un agradable restaurante no se algo se nos ocurrirá – dice Sasuke

Genial iré a cambiarme dame un segundo – dice Sakura y sale corriendo para el cuarto

Claro un segundo iré a ver en la tele ya que si lo hace rápido como dijo serian como mínimo 30 minutos - piensa Sasuke

30 minutos después aparece Sakura arreglada y él le da una sonrisa con que un segundo – dice Sasuke para molestarla

Ya deja de molestar tu mejor que nadie sabes que lo que me dure en arreglar fue rápido para lo que siempre duro – dice Sakura un poco indignada

Tranquila ya lo sé solo quería molestarte pero como siempre valió la pena te ver hermosa vamos – le dice Sasuke al mismo tiempo que le toma de la mano y la saca de la casa

Gracias – dice Sakura

Llegaron al cine escogieron una película de acción y misterio porque hasta en gusto tenían los mismos pero para su mala suerte también se encontraron a Mayu

Ah hola chicos – dice Mayu algo indiferente

Hola te volvemos a encontrar antes de clases al parecer nos vamos a ver mucho –dice Sakura igual de indiferente que ella y Sasuke por su parte solo mueve la cabeza en señal de saludo

Bueno nos vemos después – dice Sakura jalando a Sasuke hasta dentro de la sala del cine

Jajaja está molesta por habértela encontrado de nuevo – dice Sasuke un tanto divertido por la situación de su amigo

Claro tal parece que si la voy a tener que golpear, ya que aun con lo que le dije temprano aun se te está lanzando la muy hipócrita hablando conmigo y dándote sonrisitas a ti y para el colmo ni siquiera es educada ya que no presento a su acompañante – dice Sakura realmente molesta

Tranquila amor que ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo así que no hagas problema y con lo de su acompañante no te moleste a menos de que te haya interesado – dice Sasuke un tanto intranquilo

Claro que no solo me pareció una falta de respeto ante él es todo deja de pensar estupideces que yo no soy como la tal mayu teniendo pareja y lanzándose a otro recuerda que para ella yo soy tu novia y si no me equivoco es toda una chismosa así que para el lunes toda la población estudiantil también lo pensara, que haremos al respecto – dice Sakura un tanto pensativa

Tranquila princesa todo estará bien a menos que tu quieres que diga la verdad porque si vemos desde toda la perspectiva ellos creen que somos novios vivimos juntos van a pensar más cosas además de que ningún chico se te acercara bueno a excepción de los que no les importa de que tengas un compromiso con otra persona – dice Sasuke igual de pensativo que Sakura

No me importa los demás chicos y menos lo que piensen los demás así que a partir de ahora soy tu novia y cuidado con serme infiel porque te castro – dice Sakura un tanto divertida

Jajaja claro que no siempre te he sido fiel ahora mucho más MI NOVIA- dice Sasuke dándole un casto beso en los labio

Cuando se aparta le susurra al oído perdón pero mayu no ha dejado de vernos, Sakura se acurruca en el pecho de Sasuke dispuesta a ver la película tranquilo está bien no tienes que disculparte cada vez que me beses.

Sakura no entiende porque pero le gusta que Sasuke la bese se siente bien a su lado siempre se ha sentido protegida con él por eso nunca ha necesitado ni hecho falta otro chico que este con ella, por otro lado Sasuke le pasa exactamente lo mismo le gusta estar con ella se siente plena cuando la tiene a su lado y por ella está dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida aunque ella no se lo permita

Cuando termina la película deciden ir a un restauran que vieron en el camino al cine es un lugar pequeño pero muy cómodo, da un ambiente hogareño por obvias razones ellos están acostumbrados a frecuentar restaurantes de lo más lujosos pero ambos prefieren este tipo que le brinda calidez.

Entran al restaurant llega una mesera a atenderlos e inmediatamente comienza a coquetear con Sasuke, Sakura tiene ganas de sacarle los ojos Sasuke se da cuenta de la actitud de su compañera así que le toma de la manos por encima de la mesa y le sonríe como diciéndole tranquila no pasa nada

Podría darnos para MI novia una ensalada de pollo un té frio de melocotón, a mí un arroz cantones, un fresco de frutas y a ambos tráiganos de postre tarta de manzana – dice Sasuke dirigiéndose a la mesera

Se le ofrece algo mas- dice la mesera de manera provocativa

Quieres algo mas Sakura – dice Sasuke

No está bien me conoces perfectamente AMOR- dice Sakura resaltando la palabra amor

Bien en seguida le traigo la orden- dice la mesera yéndose del lugar

Bueno parece que no solo te tendré que apartar las chicas de la U sino las de toda la cuidad – dice Sakura un poco irritada por la situación

Tranquila princesa no pasa nada además yo solo estoy contigo- dice Sasuke se acerca y le da un dulce beso en los labios – además también me toca alejarte a ti también a los hombres de toda la cuidad

Bueno pero al menos a mi no se me tiran encima – dice Sakura un poco más tranquila

Bueno eso es porque no les doy chance de acercarse sino estarías rodeada – dice Sasuke un poco molesto porque no dejan de ver a SU chica

Exagerado pero no importa ahí viene mis coquetería con nuestra comida – dice Sakura otra vez moleta. Sasuke solo ríe por lo bajo ya que le divierte la situación

La mesera llega con todo lo solicitado le sirva primero a Sasuke quien nunca deja de ver a Sakura para saber cuando tiene que intervenir para que no asesine a la pobre mesera, cuando es el turno de servirle a Sakura esta le lanza una mirada que si mataran esta mesera estaría 100 metros bajo tierra, tanto así que hasta le tiemblan las manos y prácticamente cuando termina sale corriendo

Jajaja realmente causas miedo estoy seguro que ella no se nos acercara nunca más – dijo Sasuke

Muy gracioso y espero que tengas razón porque a la próxima si le doy un buen golpe- dice Sakura aun irritada por la actitud de la mesera

Y efectivamente Sasuke tenía razón ya que a la hora de solicitar la cuenta llego otra mesera que parecía que la otra ya la había puesto de sobre aviso porque llego seria dio la cuenta recibió el dinero y se fue con un simple gracias

Ves tuve razón no se nos volverá a acercar y hasta advirtió de ti a las demás aquí no volveremos a tener problemas será nuestro restaurante a partir de ahora – dice Sasuke muy divertido por cómo va la situación

Ya deja de bromear o le sonreiré al chico de la esquina que no ha dejado de verme – dice Sakura seria

Deja de decir eso ni en broma – dice Sasuke ya un poco irritado

Verdad que no es divertido que te molesten – dice Sakura ya un poco más relajada

De acuerdo ya no te molesto ven regresemos ya es un poco tarde – dice Sasuke nuevamente agarrándola de la mano

Llegan a la casa Sakura decide tomar un baño antes de irse a acostar ya que efectivamente ya es tarde son las 23 horas, cuando sale del baño lo hace vistiendo un short sumamente corto y una camiseta de tirantes sin sujetador. No le da vergüenza andar así por la casa con Sasuke ya que en más de una ocasión lo ha hecho y a pesar de que se está dando cuenta de que Sasuke comienza a gustarle más que como amigo no afecta en nada la confianza que ya le tiene. Por su parte cuando Sasuke sale de su baño solo lo hace usando una pantaloneta ya que así es como acostumbra andar en la casa por las noches y al igual que Sakura el comienza a sentirse atraído por ella pero tampoco le afecta la forma en la que siempre se han vestido en general se sienten bien y en confianza el uno con el otro.

Bien ya es hora de irnos a dormir – dice Sakura bostezando y acercándose a Sasuke para darle un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, pero cuando da la vuelta para irse Sasuke la sujeta de la mano

Porque no te quedas esta noche conmigo – dice Sasuke también con muestras de sueño

Está bien vamos- dice Sakura jalándolo hacia la habitación. Una vez ahí Sasuke se acuesta y le a espacio para que ella lo haga e inmediatamente se acurruca en el pecho de Sasuke, él por su parte la abraza por la cintura y cuando están totalmente cómodos caen en los brazos de Morfeo.

Por la mañana el primero en despertar en Sasuke y contempla a su amiga dormir. Eres tan hermosa no puedo creer que amanezcas en mis brazos hare todo lo posible para que así sea siempre – pensando Sasuke

En eso despierta la pelirosa se acurruca mas en el pecho de su "novio" sube la vista y sonríe cuando nota que él la está viendo

Buenos días cariño – dice Sakura un poco soñolienta

Buenos días princesa – dice Sasuke besándole la frente

Bien tu báñate mientras yo prepara el desayudo – dice Sakura incorporándose

Claro amor como digas - dice Sasuke levantándose tomando una toalla y dándole un dulce beso en los labios a Sakura e inmediatamente meterse al baño

Porque diablos hice eso, bueno ella me dijo que no tenía que estar disculpándome cada vez que la besara así que no lo voy a hacer – piensa Sasuke

Mientras tanto saliendo de la habitación se encuentra Sakura tocándose los labios y sonriendo. No sé porque me beso pero no importa fue lindo – piensa Sakura

Cuando Sasuke sale del baño vestido totalmente sport se dirige a la cocina totalmente tranquila

Ya Salí – dice Sasuke

Bien quieres desayunar ya o me esperas a que yo salga del baño – dice Sakura tranquila

Te espero no me gusta comer solo – dice Sasuke tranquilo de que ella no haya cambiado su actitud por el beso

De acuerdo en seguida salgo – dice Sakura caminando hacia su habitación para buscar ropa

Un rato después vuelve vestida con una falta corta color mezclilla una blusa de tirantes café y unas sandalias del mismo color, inmediatamente comienza a servir el desayuno había preparado tostadas francesas, huevos picados, fruta picada, café y jugo de naranja. Una vez servida la comida llama a Sasuke

Sasuke ya está servido ven ante que se enfrié – dice Sakura

Ok ahí voy, wow todo se ve delicioso – dice Sasuke una vez entrando a la cocina

Espero te guste – dice Sakura

Ambos comienzan a disgustar todo lo preparado en silencio pero uno muy cómodo como siempre ocurre entre ellos

Estuvo fabuloso como siempre tu comida es exquisita – dice Sasuke

Gracias pero no es para tanto – dice Sakura recogiendo los platos

Déjame ayudarte a lavar tu cocinaste yo lavo – dice Sasuke

No es necesario –dice Sakura pero como ve que él hace caras suspira y dice de acuerdo yo lavo y tu seca así termino más rápido ok?

De acuerdo -dice Sasuke con una sonrisa

Una vez terminados las labores del hogar decidieron ir a dar un paseo al parque, a la vista de cualquiera ellos parecían una pareja ya que se comportaban como tal lo tenían todo, eran cariñosos entre ellos, atentos y sumamente celosos una pareja perfecta.

Cuando llegaron al parque vieron una heladería y se les antojo fueron por un helado en un día soleado como en el que se encontraban era perfecto lo que no era perfecto para Sasuke era el vendedor que apenas llegaron no dejaba de insinuársele a Sakura tanto que no le quedo de otra que plantarle un gran beso en los labios a Sakura pero no era como todos los demás este fue más profundo y mas duradero, Sasuke no sabía qué hacer como reaccionar y peor aún estaba preocupada de cómo reaccionara Sakura

Bien ya se dé cual quiero, deme uno de limón con doble bola por favor – dice Sakura dirigiéndose al vendedor, ya que sabe que Sasuke está nervioso por la reacción que va a tener ella. Wow si me va a besar así cada vez que dure en decidirme que sabor de helado quiero lo hare más seguido.

A mí me da uno de chocolate sencillo – dice Sasuke al vendedor de una manera tranquila, ya que nota que Sakura no está incomoda por la situación

Una vez que les entrega los helados se dirigen a sentarse a una banca en el parque Sasuke la lleva agarrada de la mano, mientras Sakura va feliz disfrutando de su helado.

Este helado está muy bueno, jajajajaja me saliste súper celoso el pobre vendedor solo estaba siendo amable – dice Sakura un tanto divertida

Amable por favor te estaba comiendo con la mirada – dice Sasuke aun enojado por la actitud del tipo de los helados

Bueno ya no importa lo que importa es que yo tengo mi helado – dice Sakura muy relajada comiendo lo que le resta de helado

Una vez terminado el recorrido regresan a la casa esta vez cocinan los dos la cena ya que regresaron algo tarde a las 6 para ser más exactos, hicieron algo sencillo pero delicioso, igual que en las demás comidas comen en silencios muy cómodos entre ellos y sigue la rutina igual que la noche anterior

Quieres dormir hoy también conmigo – dice Sasuke haciendo un puchero

Jajaja si siempre vamos a dormir juntos hubiéramos alistado un solo cuarto – dice Sakura tomando a Sasuke de la mano y llevándolo a la habitación

Tienes razón mañana paso todas tus cosas a mi cuarto y así todo queda arreglado de una manera más cómoda, podríamos agarrar tu cuarto como un estudio compartido con una biblioteca donde metemos todo lo que necesitemos para nuestras de medicina – dice Sasuke

Wow párale ahí así que ya tenia toda pensado secretamente – dice Sakura divertida por la situación

Claro que no pero cuando mencionaste lo de usar un solo cuarto se me ocurrió lo otro o acaso no te parece buena la idea – dice Sasuke serio porque realmente cree que es una estupenda idea

Ya que le vemos el lado serio pues en realidad sería muy factible tener una habitación para tener las cosas que vamos a necesitar y como el departamento que decidimos comprar solo tiene dos habitaciones esta decidido a partir de hoy tu habitación también será la mía así que andando porque ya tengo sueño y mañana tenemos clases temprano y no pienso llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases – dice Sakura nuevamente jalando a Sasuke al cuarto

LUNES POR LA MAÑANA

Igual que siempre Sasuke es el primero en despertar para observar a su "amada" dormir y aunque le encanta hacerlo sabe que debe despertarla para que le dé tiempo de alistarse si no se le hará tarde y se enojara con él

Cariño despierta ya amaneció – dice Sasuke moviendo suavemente a Sakura, esta se mueve pero se acurruca mas al cuerpo de él

Un ratito mas así estoy cómoda- dice Sakura aun media dormida. Sasuke ríe por lo bajo

Podría hacerlo pero se te hará tarde para alistarte y no querías llegar tarde a tu primer día verdad? – menciona Sasuke

Cierto las clases – grita Sakura; debiste despertado más temprano ahora voy a tener que correr para llegar a tiempo

No exageres amor aun falta una hora y quince minutos, además estamos a 5 minutos a pies y también tenemos auto que no duraríamos un segundo en llegar así que relájate – dice Sasuke dándole un suave beso para que se tranquilice, además que se le está haciendo rutina darle un beso de buenos días

Sakura más relajada suspira con el beso de Sasuke y dice : tiene razón aun hay tiempo que bueno que compramos cereal y leche así no tendré que cocinar mientras me acomodo con el horario después que ya haya agarrado la rutina podre hacer un desayudo de verdad

El cereal con leche es un desayuno de verdad pero si quieres otra cosa yo puedo hacerlo mientras tú te alistas – menciona Sasuke

No te preocupes está bien así yo me baño rápido y me alisto en el cuarto para que a ti también te dé tiempo de alistarte – dice Sakura mientras corre al baño

Yo no duro tanto como tú no soy una chica coqueta – susurra Sasuke

No creas que no te escuche – grita Sasuke desde el baño

Después de desayunar se dirigen a la U con tiempo suficiente para alegría de Sakura, ella va feliz ya que su primera clase es con Sasuke pero para desgracia de ambos también se encuentra mayu y como imaginaron ya había corrido el chisme de que Sasuke ya tiene novia aunque muchas no le creyeron ya que pensaban que solo lo decía para ella tener el campo libre pero al ver entrar a Sasuke con Sakura de la mano todas las dudas quedaron despejadas y para incomodidad de Sakura todas las miradas de envidia, e incluso odio de parte del club de "fan" de Sasuke que se formo en tan solo la semana que estuvo antes que ella.

Parece que nuestra amiga mayu ya corrió el rumor de nuestro noviazgo además de que ya tengo enemigas y ni siquiera me he presentado – susurra Sakura a Sasuke

Tranquila princesa al menos aun no saben tu nombre para insultarte en cambio yo ya escuche unos dirigidos a mi nada agradables solo por entrar con una chica que parece modelo – dice Sasuke divertido por cómo están sucediendo las cosas

No seas exagerado que tampoco soy modelo y ellos ni siquiera me conocen para acerté un drama en cambio a ti si se puede decir que te conocen algo –menciona algo

Tampoco es para tanto solo me vine una semana antes que tu y no es que estuviera todos los días aquí metido pero no importa es mejor que se vayan dando a la idea de que no se te pueden acercar – dice Sasuke agarrándola por la cintura y entrando al aula que les corresponde

Así pasa un tiempo corriendo rumores de que estaban casados, otros comprometidos, y cosas por el estilo a lo que ellos no le daban importancia solo se concentraban en sus estudios en los cuales les iba muy bien y en su relación que día con día progresaba y se iban uniendo cada día más si se puede decir, a Sasuke se le hizo costumbre darle un beso en los labios cada mañana y cuando la situación lo ameritaba como por ejemplo un chico o chica que se les insinuara, a todos les dejaban claro que eran una pareja la actuación llego a tal punto que también llego a oídos de sus padres ellos estaban tan felices por la noticia que ninguno lo desmintió, así que para el que pregunte por ellos son la pareja perfecta

Sasuke ya casi terminamos si quieres termina de editarlo tú lo que queda de pasar mientras yo hago el almuerzo – dice Sakura a Sasuke aunque en la mesa de trabajo hay cuatro personas mas ya que el trabajo de esta ocasión era en grupo pero ellos se dividieron en sub grupos para dividirse lo que tenían que hacer aunque se reunieran en un mismo lugar

Claro princesa yo termino esto ve tu por la comida- dice Sasuke con una sonrisa dulce que hace que las damas del grupo suspiren y vean con cierta envidia a Sakura pero ya no llegan al punto de querer matarla porque ya entendieron que no existe nadie que los pueda separar

Unos minutos después Sakura llama a todos a la mesa porque ya les sirvió todos comen y comentan lo delicioso del almuerzo

Gracias por la comida Sakura estuvo deliciosa- comenta shikamaru un joven serio y maduro

Me alegro que te haya gustado y si alguno desea algo más no dude en hacérmelo saber – dice Sakura alegre

Bien ya el trabajo está terminado y no es porque sea nuestro pero realmente es muy bueno – menciona tente una joven muy linda

Tienes razón si con esto no nos dan la calificación perfecta ya no lo logramos si hasta en nuestro grupo está la pareja perfecta – dice ino otra integrante del grupo, una chica rubia también bella

Pareja perfecta- mencionan Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo cuando venían saliendo de la cocina

Con razón les dicen así si hasta se coordinan en hablar – comenta neji un joven serio pero guapo

De que hablan como que somos la pareja perfecta – pregunta muy curiosa Sakura

No me digas que no lo has escuchado a cualquiera que les pregunte por ustedes los describirán la pareja perfecta tanto a nivel romántico como académico hasta los profesores se refieren así con respecto a ustedes – menciona tinten

Sakura se ruboriza un poco por el comentario mientras Sasuke solo sonríe por lo adorable que se ve su "novia" y la abraza por la espalda poniendo la cabeza entre el hueco de la cabeza y el hombro de su chica

Bueno no sé si seamos perfectos pero si somos muy unidos desde la primaria – menciona Sasuke para hacer pasar el rato incomodo a Sakura

Así que son pareja desde la primaria – dice ino un poco curiosa por saber del pasado de sus nuevos amigos

Si somos amigos desde la primaria pero nos hicimos pareja al entrar a la universidad – comenta Sakura un poco presionada por la situación que se encuentra ya que no tenía planeado hablar del inicio de su relación con Sasuke ya que ni ella misma sabe cómo se encuentra ya que ahora son mucho más que amigos pero aun no han planteado las cosas entre ellos para saber cómo esta todo sobre ellos. Sasuke se d cuenta de la situación ya que para él Sakura es como un libro abierto y sabe exactamente lo que está pasando así que simplemente le da un dulce beso para calmarla y de cierto forma hacerle saber que luego hablan del asunto.

Bueno ya es tarde debemos irnos mañana nos toca entregar el trabajo y nos tiene que salir bien así que nadie se desvele porque somos los primeros en exponer y no podemos llegar tarde – dice un serio neji

Claro papá – dice divertida tenten agarrando a neji de la mano para irse, éste solo arruga la frente y se deja guiar

Estos van a terminar juntos – comenta ino muy bajo para que nadie la escuche pero lo que ella no se da cuenta es que todos la escucharon los de adentro de la casa ríen por lo bajo mientras que los de afuera se ruborizan

Y así llego el día de la exposición ya como esperaban les salió perfecto con la calificación más alta y grandes halagos de la profesora

En la tarde de regreso a la casa Sasuke iba serio y eso tenía muy preocupada a Sakura quien ya no aguantaba más y decide preguntar

Que te sucede Sasuke vas muy serio y callado pasa algo malo – pregunta Sakura muy preocupada

Tranquila amor no es nada malo solo estaba pensando en cómo te lo iba a preguntar – dice de forma involuntaria Sasuke cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo ya es muy tarde

Que es lo que me quieres decir no me asustes así lo que sea solo dímelo directo – dice Sakura

Bueno realmente no te lo pensaba decir así pero se me salió y no te puedo decir que no es nada importante porque me conoces perfectamente y te darías cuenta así que solo te lo diré – dice Sasuke muy serio

Eso es verdad es que lo que me quieres decir es serio e importante y sin importar lo que sea yo voy a permanecer a tu lado aunque no quieras – dice Sakura igual de seria de Sasuke

Sasuke al escuchar esa respuesta agarra valor toma aire y dice creo que me enamore de ti

Ay Sasuke me estabas asustando pensé que era algo realmente grave – dice Sakura más tranquila

Como puedes decirlo así de tranquila no piensas decirme nada al respecto – dice Sasuke un poco preocupado

Es que eso a lo sabia como se supone que tú sabes que yo correspondo ese sentimiento - dice Sakura acercándose y besándolo dulcemente-

Sasuke más tranquilo la atrae más hacia y profundiza el beso de una forma más apasionada. Te amo Sakura Haruno y quiero que seas MI novia y solo MIA

Yo también te amo Sasuke uchiha y lo hare por siempre y como ya te dije estaré a tu lado aunque cuando no me quieras ahí-dice Sakura

Eso nunca sucederá siempre te voy a querer a mi lado te amo y siempre lo hare y la vuelve a besar en ese momento comienza a llover pero ninguno se da cuenta para ellos solo existe el otro y nada mas hay en su burbuja de amor.

Así paso el tiempo se graduaron con la mayor calificación son médicos de gran prestigios y siguen enamorados a pesar del tempo dentro de 6 meses será su boda para dar inicio a una nueva etapa de su vida.


End file.
